The Complete Circle
by bashou-chan
Summary: *Chapter 3: The Story Begins...* Give a guy a whole gangful of weird reincarnation-believing friends, and he's bound to go crazy. But what's this? They say his best friend's gone missing? "Yosh! Ryuuen to the rescue!" ^_^()
1. 1.We're Off to See...Miaka?

****

Disclaimer: _~sigh~_ Don't you know this already? I don't own any of the FY characters!

Warnings: Just language from Gen-chan. Drinking. The usual.

****

Notes: Ok, gimme a break. It's the first story I actually think I might continue. That is, if I get reviews ^_^ Oh, and for you guys that don't know, Lanva is the reincarnated Tokaki. hmm…not much happens in the first chapter, just an intro to the characters and the plot (somewhat =P). Actually…it's just an introduction to the characters mainly…hey! I wanna see LotR! I cannot believe I still haven't seen that! But you know what? Harry Potter was so good! It was such a cute movie…I think Ron and Hermione should be together!! Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read the story….~_grins_~

__

Chapter One

****

We're Off to See…Miaka?

After dumping our packs on the bed, Genrou and I decided to check out the bar downstairs. Actually, _he_ decided we should check out the bar downstairs. I wanted to take a long, hot shower and go to sleep. Genrou doesn't know what its like to drive for 5 hours in a tiny Civic Coupe, packed full with stuff for the year ahead. He doesn't know because he didn't drive the 5 hours. I did. All the way from Regina, through Saskatoon, to this little town I can't even remember the name of.

And now, Genrou wants to check out the cheap bar in the cheap motel we're staying at, not even considering what _I_ want. And he probably plans to get totally wasted, which he does every time he drinks. And every time he gets drunk, he gets a killer hangover the next morning. It's repetitive, and you'd think he learns, but he doesn't. But I have. I won't drink tonight, even when he does, because I'm going to be the one driving tomorrow. Because he's going to have a hangover.

"Ne, Ryuen, hurry _up_! I wanna get somthin' ter drink!" Genrou says, pulling me through the door. Actually, it's more like leading me through the door, since he's so much bigger than I am. Yep, that's right, he stands tall at 6 something while I'm here at 5'5". 

"Fine, _fine_! I'm coming, don't need to hurt me," I say, wrenching my arm out of his grip. "Hey, Gen-chan, do you think we'll actually catch up to Kouji and Houjun? I mean, they started a whole 2 hours before us, since _someone_ slept in," I shot a wry smile in Genrou's direction.

Turning to face me, he says, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know fer sure we're gonna catch up with them. Fuckin sure!"

I raise my eyebrows at him, I swear something's up. Genrou would never stop on his way to a bar; it's almost unheard—

"Hey, girl, how ya doin'?"

I started, adding a little yip to it. Breathing heavily, still not turned around, I whisper, "Don't you _ever_ do that!!" Jumping and turning at the same time, a 180 in the air if you will, I run up to this mysterious stranger and hug him with all my might. "Lanva! I haven't seen you for _so_ long!! How have you been?! Why are you here?! Did you come here by yourself? Why are you in such a hick town by yourself anyway? How did you get he—_eek!_" Lanva had poked me in the sides.

"Hey, you're rambling again Ryuen! You know, polite girls don't ramble like that; you really should watch _My Fair Lady_ more!" Lanva says, laughing.

"I'm _not_ a girl!" I protest, punching him lightly in the arm. Then, I finally notice the two figures standing behind him. "Kouji! Houjun! How come you guys are here too?" I ask, confused at the moment.

"Ya know, Ryuen, for a girl who's so smart in school, this should be an easy situation to figure out!" I had almost forgot Genrou was standing behind me. Situation? That's a large word. Turning around, I raise my eyebrows at him once again. He never stops amazing me. And I have to say that, behind that loudmouthed exterior, there really is a smart kid in there. Somewhere.

"We caught up to Kouji and Houjun," I say slowly, when realization finally decides to come, "but I still don't know why Lanva is here! And I'm NOT a girl!"

"Calm down! We picked Lanva up on tha side of tha road. He was up to some hitchhiking with some crazed axe-murdering trucker. And we dun wanna have our buddy fuckin dead! So we picked him up." Kouji relays me the information. I look at Houjun expectantly, he's always the mature one, I'm sure he scolded Lanva already. But all I get is a somewhat apologetic smile and a shrug from him. Thanks.

"Lanva, what are you doing, hitchhiking?! You could have been killed, you know!" Lanva laughs and pats me on the head. I hate being short. "It's ok Ryuen, I'm here now aren't I?" Crossing my arms and huffing, I stare at him mock-angrily.

"Will ya guys stop fighting already? I wanna go get somthin' ter drink!" Genrou protests, urging us all downstairs.

~

After the drinks, Houjun and I try to haul Genrou and Kouji up the stairs to our rooms. Except its kinda hard when the particular guy is almost twice your size, not to mention temperamentally drunk. So here I was, trying to drag Genrou up the stair in his drunken state. He seems to enjoy hitting me in the face once in awhile too. Must come with being drunk.

"Ryuuueen…Idun…wanner…go upshtairs…I wanner goshleep…" And then he did. Right there, on my shoulder, sleeping like he was dead. Which, of course, made it even harder to drag him upstairs. Now his legs weren't moving. Neither can mine, since he seems about ten times heavier. So I slide him off my back and flip him over, wincing slightly when his head connects with the stairs. But he's still asleep, so it's ok.

"Hey, Ryuen, I'm going to take Kouji to our room then go to sleep." Houjun states, glaring in the direction of the bar. "I hope Lanva comes up soon, he's driving tomorrow!" Lanva happens to be flirting with every girl in the bar, including the manager of the motel. It doesn't look like he's coming up soon. "Can you handle him?" Houjun asks, nodding his head at Genrou. I nod back slightly, then continue on lugging Genrou up the stairs. "Alright," he says, picking Kouji up casually and walking off towards his room.

When I finally have Genrou somewhat on his bed, I decide to have that nice shower I've been wanting for so long. Grabbing my clothes and a towel, I step into the steaming hot shower. _Ahh…so…nice…_

~

Argh…what _is_ that sound?! Groaning, I slowly open one eye, to be greeted by a blinding ray of sunlight. Quickly shutting my eye and rolling over, I try to get back to sleep, but someone keeps banging on the door! "Ok, hold on, I'm _coming_!" I grumble, but the person at the door either didn't hear me, or was _annoyingly_ persistent because he didn't stop banging. Groggily, I slide the chain lock out and open the door slowly, only to have it slammed into me with surprising force.

"Man, Ryuen! Get up already!!" Lanva happens to be overly cheerful this morning. Rubbing my bruised nose, I try to figure this out. Oh, that's right, he didn't drink anything last night. He ordered one, but was too busy flirting to remember he was supposed to drink it. If the cup didn't have eyelashes, of course he would forget it. It's Lanva. 

"Ryuen, wake up Genrou and get packed! We're going soon," Lanva grins and walks back towards his own room, "and if you're not ready in fifteen minutes, we're leaving! And we're not kidding either!"

Oh no. That's what Houjun said yesterday morning. Genrou took more than fifteen minutes yesterday morning. And they left without us yesterday morning. Great. "Genrou!! Get up!! We're leaving in fifteen and if you're not ready we're leaving you here!"

~

Fifteen minutes later finds us cramped into my little Civic once again. Except this time Houjun is sitting beside me, with Kouji, Genrou and Lanva in Kouji's car. I wonder who's driving. Frankly, I'm a bit concerned, with Kouji and Genrou hung over, and Lanva's carefree-ness. But with a lot of convincing from Houjun, I relented. Seems Houjun's starved for intelligent conversation. I can't blame him really. Kouji and Genrou are my best friends, but they _can_ act a little dense sometimes. Act, mind you. I swear, they're as smart as Houjun (that's smart!), they just don't like to make it public. Like being smart isn't cool or something like that. 

Inwardly shrugging, I turn to look at Houjun, who is driving with his hands loosely gripping the bottom of the steering wheel. "Ne, Houjun, how long till Edmonton?"

"I think maybe 2 or 3 hours, if we keep up at this speed." Pause. "I wish we could just teleport there, through a door, or, maybe…something like a blanket." I look at Houjun, surprise written clearly across my face. It's not often that Houjun isn't serious.

Noticing my reaction, he laughs softly. "What? A blanket just seemed right." He sees me still gawking and laughs again. "Can't a guy joke around? It seems to me that you think it's forbidden."

Shaking my head slightly, I crack a large smile at Houjun, "No, it's not! It's just, daydreaming doesn't seem your kinda thing!"

"You're right, it isn't really. It just popped into my head, like it was sensible. You know how when you're dreaming, everything seems so normal, then you wake up and it feels so bizarre?" I nod. I know that feeling too well. "Well, that's what just happened!" He smiles at me, then checks out a sign that's passing by. "Around two hours till Edmonton." 

Two hours. Okay, so lets entertain ourselves. Since I don't own the _Harry Potter Movie_ and I haven't seen _Lord of the Rings_ yet, I guess I'll have to do with quoting my _old_ fave movie…"Weeeeee'rrrre off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz…" 

~

We pulled up to an apartment complex some time later. Opening the door, I stick a foot out, intending to stretch before I put my complete body weight on it. But Genrou seemed to have different ideas. Grabbing my foot, he tugs sharply, making me fall on my butt on the concrete below. "Genroouuu!!" I whine completely. I can't lie, that _hurt_.

Mr. Sensitive Genrou does nothing but laugh his ass off, his hands clutching his sides. "Man, Ryuen! Yer just too fuckin funny! Yer givin me a cramp!"

"Good." I say, walking towards him. He's still doubled over, laughing, so I take advantage of the situation and push him on the side. He promptly falls over, but bounces up almost immediately. Now I'm the one laughing.

"What tha fuck didya do that fer?!" He yells. Rhetorical question, I'm hoping, 'cause I would hate to have a best friend that's _that_ dumb. But before I can actually ask him, Houjun steps in and calmly says, "I think maybe we should go up and see Miaka and Taka, since they are expecting us." Oh. Right. I forgot for a second there.

When we finally figure out which apartment is actually theirs, Miaka is already outside the door jumping up and down.

"Ryuen!! Houjun, Genrou! Kouji, Lanva!" She screams, in her overly excited voice. After she hugs us all, she pushes us through the door. "Taka is upstairs in the washroom," she giggles, "he's expecting you guys though! Except, Lanva, what are you doing here?"

"We picked him up on the side of the road. We thought it'd be okay if he came too, since we didn't want him to be killed by some trucker," Houjun explains with a smile.

"Oookkaayyy…but yeah, sure! Lanva's welcome! I'm sure Taka won't mind." She says this all in a rush, "Guess what?!"

She is replied by raised eyebrows in all directions. Miaka smiles widely, "We're having a party! Tonight!"

TBC…

****

A/N: _~nervously~_ so? What'd you think? Should I continue? Or not? I actually like this one, but that's just me, and I don't know about you guys, but could you review? Pweez? Thanx so much!


	2. 2.The Party

****

Disclaimer: …nope, still don't own my boyfriends…_

****

Warning: Ne, I don't think there is anything bad in here except for a couple of swears.

****

Note: Guys, I'm scared! I really like this fic personally, but it doesn't seem like you guys are liking it too much since you're not reviewing! I think I just might drop this fic if I don't get some good reviews in the next chapters…

__

Chapter 2:Part A

****

The Party 

"We're having a party?" Houjun asks, voicing my thoughts almost immediately. Looking around at my other travelling companions, I'm guessing by the looks on their faces that Houjun voiced _their _thoughts too. 

I have to convince her otherwise, "Ne, Miaka, could we have the party tomorrow night? We're all kinda…pooped…here, and we thought, you know, that we could--"

"Sleep. We thought we could fuckin sleep. Like normal people do when they're tired." Even Kouji's usually cheerful voice was dampened by the sandman.

I should be able to relate to him, since I'm feeling pretty dead too…but he said it a little harshly. It made me want to slap him across the face. He _knows_ just how sensitive Miaka can be, and frankly, having Miaka cry would just keep me up longer. Shooting an angry glare at Kouji (he was too busy yawning to notice), I began to apologize, "Miaka, ignore that insensitive jerk. But we are kinda tired and even if we did have that party of yours, I don't think we'd make it much fun. So maybe tomorrow night?"

Miaka grinned slyly. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be tearing up now? Or at least her bottom lip should be trembling or something, since she's _supposed_ to be sensitive. But no, this Miaka was grinning. Not grinning normally, but _slyly_. That is just not normal. 

"I figured you'd say something like that! And, no, Ryuen, we can't have a party tomorrow night, because we're having a party tonight!" She's grinning again. Miaka grins a lot.

"She's right. We already called everyone up and they should be here any minute, so we can't cancel now," Taka walks up to stand behind Miaka, smiling somewhat apologetically. Oh that's right. He deals with her everyday, so he would know about Miaka's stubbornness. She is, actually, quite _annoyingly_ stubborn. And so I knew right there that there actually was going to be a party tonight, and no matter how much whining and begging we do, that fact wouldn't change. 

"Don't worry, we'll have you guys fully awake in a couple minutes," Taka says, winking at us mischievously. "Anyway, get you're bags up into the guests' room before everyone gets here!"

~

So all five us find ourselves standing at the doorway leading into the guests' room. Yeah, the guests' room. Non-plural. 

"What tha _fuck_? How're we all s'posed ta sleep in this room? There's only one fuckin bed!" Genrou's got that right. I don't know what Miaka and Taka were thinking, but one room? Unless they expected us all to sleep in the same bed…eeeewwwwww!! Ryuen! Don't think like that! 

My thoughts are interrupted by Houjun, always the thoughtful one, "I think maybe they want us to put our bags down here, and _sleep_ somewhere else. We'll ask then when we go down."

So we all dumped our bags on the bed and started downstairs. I'm still feeling groggy, but always-considerate Genrou insists on hurrying me down. "Man, Ryuen, yer so fuckin slow!" he whines. It's somewhat of a dejavu of the day before yesterday at the motel. Except that time Genrou was hurrying me up to go to the bar, this time he was hurrying me up so he could see Miaka. 

Poor Genrou, I know that he has it bad for Miaka, it's so obvious. Well, to me anyway, I'm not sure anyone else notices. It's admirable, actually, because he doesn't try anything since he knows how happy she is with Taka. Admirable Genrou, my bestest buddy! I can't believe I'm proud of a drunken, cursing idiot!

"Genrou, Kouji! We got some beer just for you guys," Taka yells, "but you'd better come to before I drink it all!" The next thing I know, well, actually, smell, is the carpet at the bottom of the stairs. How did I get down here? Hauling myself up, I glare at Kouji and Genrou, who had happened to miraculously appear at the table where all the beer cartons were set up. Walking up behind Genrou, I give him a good, hard smack upside the head. Feels good.

"Damnit, Ryuen, why tha fuck didya do that?!" he says, rubbing the lump that has formed on his head.

"It's for making me kiss the carpet by the stairs, idiot!"

"I didn't make you do that! Why tha fuck _were_ you kissing that carpet anyway?"

Mocking full-blown anger, I scream, "_Because you trampled me on the way down to your precious beer!_" 

"Nehehe…did I do that?" he says, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, "I didn't mean to! Che. Couldn't of hurt that much, yer just a wimp, Ryuen!" Flicking me between the eyes playfully, he turns back to Kouji and the beer.

Ow. That kinda hurt too. Now I probably have a big red dot where his grubby fingers flicked me.

Deciding that I don't wanna drink tonight, I tramp over to where Miaka is and try to catch her attention. Unfortunately my frantic waving-of-the-arms-in-front-of-the-face tactic doesn't work the way I want it to. Instead of the _nice _attention I wanted, all I get is an irritated glance before she resumes talking on the phone. Guess the great Ryuen will just have to wait it out for once.

"It's the apartments near the Safeway on Rabbit Hill Road. Yeah, the pink ones. Ok, see you soon! Bye!" Miaka hangs up the phone and begins rummaging through her phone book; looks like she's got another phone call to make. I tap her on the arm, hoping to finally talk to her, but I get another irritated glance. Ok, fine. I got the message, I'm not wanted here.

Turning around, I look around to see if I can find something else to do. I don't want to drink with Kouji and Genrou (who happen to be fighting with Taka; he says they can only have one drink every 2 hours), so I go to see what Houjun and Lanva are doing in front of the TV. I squeeze myself in between the two (A/N: Nuri-chan likes to be the center of attention ^_^) before asking them, "Whatcha guys up to?"

"We're seeing if there's a hockey game on somewhere. Or basketball." Lanva replies automatically while still flipping rapidly through the channels. It's kinda giving me a headache.

"_Lanva's_ the one looking for the sports. I want to watch the news, but he has the control and I can't seem to get it from him." Houjun says. Lanva stops flipping for a second and sticks his tongue out at Houjun, then continues his TV harassing. He's been at it for a full 2 minutes since I've been here, and at the rate he's going, hasn't he been through them already?

I was just about to ask him when something smallish and purple (^_~) caught my eye. Getting off the couch onto my hands and knees, I crawl over to the TV despite the protesting cries from Lanva ("I can't seeeeee! Ryuuuenn!") and open the cabinet door on the TV stand. 

Whoa! A Gamecube! I've _always_ wanted one!!

This Gamecube is odd, though. It's got all these weird symbol stickers all over. And they're not in English either so I can't read them. 

But, wait…they look Chinese, and I took Chinese lessons when I was little. My mom insisted on it, she'd say stuff like, "You're Chinese so you should be able to read your own language!" Anyway, some of these I actually recognize.

Hmm…don't know this one. Not this one either. Hey, I know this one! It's…star? Why would they have 'star' on here? Stretching? That's what my kung-fu teacher used to tell me to do…but why would anyone put the word 'stretching' on their Gamecube?! Odd people…

"Do you wanna play?" Miaka's behind me whispering into my ear excitedly. Turning my head slightly, I nod, smiling. 

"Oh, Miaka," I say, pointing at the purple box, "What's with these characters?"

Blushing, she just waves it off. "What do you want to play? We have Wave Race, Madden, and Super Smash Brothers."

"Super Smash Brothers!! Super Smash Brothers!! I _love_ that game!"

Smiling even wider, she takes the mini DVD out of its case and pops it into the Gamecube, pressing start. "Ok, bring it on Ryuen!"

We play for maybe, 15 minutes, but I'm not concentrating. Even if this _is_ my fave game of all time, those characters just keep popping into my mind, especially the one in purple. It said…I think it said…willow.

Now why would that bug me? I don't get it.

But my thoughts are cut off as the doorbell rings, and Miaka jumps up as if she has automatic-response for the doorbell built into her. I run to the door after her, excited to see who's coming.

And we're greeted by a tiny person. A tiny _kid_.

What's Miaka and Taka thinking, inviting a _kid_ to a party where there's alcohol?! 

****

A/N: Nehehehe…don't worry, that's only Part A of Chapter 2! Part B will come very very soon! I'm writing this alot faster than I thought I would, I'm actually enjoying my own fic! Anyway, make sure you guys review! Please? It makes me feel good! Which encourages me to make the chapters more interesting…constructive criticism is always great, and idea's too!

Oh, and, I don't know if I should do a Nuriko and Hotohori fic! Maybe you guys wanna voice you're opinion? I'll probably base it on majority, but you guys have to review otherwise I won't know! ^_~ Ne!

T


	3. 2.The Party: Part B

****

Disclaimer: Geez…I don't even know why I gotta keep doing this part! _ Don't own them!!_

****

Warning: I don't think there's anything in here at all! Whoa! It's actually a clean chapter!

****

Note: The rest of The Party is up, although I think this chapter is kinda pointless…-_-() anyway, ack! More tests!! I hate school!!! For English, I wish we could just read fanfics alllll day…now wouldn't that be nice? Yup yup! …It's so hard to carry a one sided conversation…so I'll just let you read now…'cause isn't that what you're here for? ^_^

__

Chapter 3

****

The Party: Part B

__

What's Miaka and Taka thinking, inviting a kid to a party with alcohol?!

"Chiriko!" Miaka screams, throwing her arms around his tiny body.

"Hi Miaka, Taka!" Turning to me, he smiles, "You must be Ryuen! Pleased to meet you, I'm Doukun. But they," he gestures towards the couple standing next to me, "like to call me Chiriko. You can call me either, I like them both!" He smiles again, but there's something strange about this smile. Like he's hiding something. It's kinda giving me the creeps…

Shrugging it off, I grin back down towards him. Hey, looks like I won't be the shortest one here! "Hey, err…Chiriko," that name fits him better, "wanna play some Super Smash Brothers with me?" It's all I could think of!

"Sure, I've never played it before! Come to think of it, I've never played any video game before…but maybe I'll tr--ouch!" Chiriko had been hit on the head with a flat, fluorescent pink disc. Oh yeah…they're called Frisbees.

"Chiriko! Sorry man! Didn't mean to!" 

Tetsuya had come around the hallway corner followed by Keisuke and Yui. "Seriously, Chiriko, didn't mean to! Are you ok?" Tetsuya asks.

"I'm fine, but do you mind me asking, why are you playing Frisbee _indoors_?" Chiriko replies, lightly massaging his head.

"Nehehe…just for fun I guess! Oh hey Ryuen!" He slaps me on my shoulder, then pushes through us into the living room. A faint "Hey Gen, Kouji! Where's the beer?!" is heard in the background. Yui rolls her eyes at me, giggling; "I don't even know why he's my boyfriend!"

After letting them all in, Taka and I watch warily as Miaka bounces into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'm not cooking!" she says, laughing at us.

I hear a very loud sigh escape Taka's lips and turn to punch him in the shoulder. "She's your girlfriend, you should have gotten used to it already!"

"It's something _impossible_ to get used to!" he says, "Hey, wanna check out the air hockey table downstairs?"

"You guys have an air hockey table?!" I'm excited as I follow his to the basement. 

"Taakkaa!!! I need your help, get up here now!!" Miaka yells in her abnormally loud voice.

Sighing, Taka retraces his steps up towards the living room. "We rented it. Sorry Ryuen, the lady's calling…but I'll get Genrou to come down and play with you!"

~

"Fuck! Ryuen! Yer such a fuckin cheater!" Genrou screams. It seems that he thinks scoring is a synonym for cheating. Hmm, funny, it's not like that in _my_ vocabulary, but I guess Gen-chan's different.

"Ne, Gen-chan, don't be a poor sport! Just because I _won_ doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" I love gloating in Genrou's face.

"Che. Who said I gave a damn? This game is gay!" He tries to be casual. He's not very good at it. "There hasta be _better_ stuff to do round here! I'm gone!"

Blah. Now I don't have anyone to play air-hockey with! 

I run up the stairs after Genrou, but I don't intend to talk to him. I wanna play some air-hockey with Taka! "Ne, Tama-chan!!" I call into the kitchen.

Tama-chan? Where'd that come from?

Then I noticed that everything around me has paused; the TV muted, all the laughter dead. Upon looking around, I notice everyone's staring at _me_. What the hell did _I_ do?!

Laughing nervously, I say, "What? What's wrong?"

"Ryuen? What did you want?"

"Taka? Yeah, I was just wondering if you were up to a game of air-hockey." Everyone was still staring.

"Uhh…we're gonna eat soon so maybe after?"

"Yeah…sure," I say absently, "Guys! Stop looking at me! You're making me nervous…"

They still stare. 

"Yeah guys, Ryuen's ok, nothings wrong. I'm just gonna talk to him, ok?" Talk to me? About what? I just wanna play some air-hockey!

But it seems they listen to Taka and go back to their activities. That was a little odd…

~

"Ryuen, come sit with us!!" Miaka calls, bits of food flying from her mouth. Nodding, I squeeze in a chair between Miaka and Genrou. Genrou glares at me for a split second before greeting me with his usual foul banter, "Yooo, Ryu-chan! C'mon man! Eat!"

So I dig into the sushi that Miaka ordered from some sushi fast food place downtown. Not bad, I guess, for a fast food chain.

"Ryuen," Taka says around a mouthful of some sort of Maki, "who won the air hockey game?"

"Oh, me of course!" Genrou scowls at me, then takes another swig of his beer.

"Great! Then I'll beat you after dinner for Gen-chan!"

Laughing, I reply, "Ne, Taka, let's play some Super Smash Brothers instead! _Then_ I'll kick your ass in air-hockey!"

Is it just me, or did Taka's face darken a bit? "Alright, I guess. How'd you know we had a Gamecube anyway?"

"Oh, Miaka and I played a bit before…err…Chiriko and the others came. Hey, she wouldn't tell me what those symbols on it were, do _you_ know what they mean?"

"Uhh…yeah, actually I do."

"Alriiighhtt…could you…y'know…_tell_ me?!"

Laughing (nervously?), he says, "Later. I'll tell you later. But let's go and play now!"

~

"Bwahahahaha!!! Beat you again!! Man, Tama-chan, you suck!" What? There I go again with Tama-chan. What's that mean anyway?!

Taka looks at me with a sort of odd expression, something wistful and regretting, but I don't get more time to analyze it because he slaps me on the back and breaks out a huge grin. "You're just too good, Ryu-chan!"

"I guess I am! Now, Taka, tell me about these symbols! I don't even know why they're bugging me so much…"

Sighing, he brushes his bangs out of his eyes. "Ryuuen, why do you call me Tama-chan?"

"Uhh…I dunno! Seriously, I dunno! It just sorta hit me, y'know? Kinda like, why do you call me Ryu-chan!"

"I call you Ryu-chan because that's your name, idiot."

"Oh, right. Well, I dunno _why_ I call you Tama-chan, then!"

"I do. I know why you call me Tama-chan."

"You do? Cool, then you could tell me. But what does this hafta do with these symbols? Remember? You're supposed to be telling me about them!"

"It has everything to do with these symbols."

Then, Genrou decides to pick this moment to tackle me. "Gahhh!! Gen-chan! What'ya think you're doing?!"

"Just havin' fun, man! So what'yer guys talkin bout?"

"Taka was just gonna tell me about these!" I say, pointing at the Chinese characters on the purple box.

Gen-chan's face suddenly becomes serious, then he looks at Taka and says, "You sure man?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." Taka responds.

"Hello?! Aren't you gonna tell me?! How come Gen-chan knows and I don't?!" I'm actually kinda annoyed.

"Err…yeah, Ryu-chan, we'll tell you! Won't we, Taka?" Genrou looks at Taka questioningly.

"Yeah. We'll tell you. Tomorrow. After the party's over."

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnnn….ok, yeah I _know_ it wasn't really a cliffhanger! So, shoot me! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's kinda taking a while to actually get to the point, but just bear with me, ok? And to those who reviewed, thanks so much! I hardly ever get reviews for my stuff and I'm really happy that some of you guys actually like this! ^____^ But now I must be off to study for some crazy math test…-_-…

****


	4. 3.The Story Begins...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. You don't either, so stop hallucinating. _Oh fer God's sake, -stop- crying! _:P

****

Wanring: Gen-chan's usual…urg…mean Nuriko, mean! ~_~ Gomen ne, it's out of character…but forgive me, I wrote it all,t hen went back and was too lazy to make it more Nuriko-ish…lazy meeee…

****

Note: Oi…this is a transition chapter…meaning…gah…boring, ne! Don't worry thoug, after this, the action will begin! --;; Sonds like I'm advertising a movie…neh…heh…heh…~_~

__

Chapter 3

****

The Story Begins…

"So you're expecting me to believe this?" I narrowed my eyes at Miaka; "You're expecting me to believe that I'm some Celestial Warrior reborn? And that you were sucked into a book and knew 'me' in Ancient China?"

"I knew it…Ryuuen, I knew you wouldn't believe me! But can't you just try? Please!" Miaka looked at me with those large hazel eyes. 

Taka put his hand on my shoulder, and despite my venomous glare, continued talking for Miaka. "Look, Ryuuen, I know it's something that's not very plausible and we didn't expect you to believe it, but we thought we might try to tell you anyway, since…"

"Since what?"

"Well, since you brought up the symbols on the Gamecube. And since you're one of the last ones to know."

"I'm one of the last ones to know? You mean you're going around telling these crap stories to everyone?!"

"No! Ryuuen, that's not it!" He sighed and got up from the couch, "Miaka and I knew you weren't going to believe us. So we brought--"

"They brought the fuckin' incredible Gen-chan here!!" Genrou yelled, bounding in from the kitchen. He sauntered up to me and flicked me between the eyes, _again_, and smirked, "Y'know, Ryuen, you gotta be some stupid kid fer not believe'n Miaka and Taka! Man, and I thought you were smart!"

Genrou could be such an idiot sometimes. Rolling my eyes at him I said, "Genrou, you can be such an idiot sometimes." I stood up, trying to be somewhat equal to him towering over me, then flicked _him_ in between the eyes. He cried out and smacked his hand up towards his face before a large amount of profanity found it's way from his mouth. "I can't believe you…you _believe_ this, Genrou. Even _I_ thought you were smarter than that, and I know you better than anyone else."

He narrowed his hawk-like eyes at me, then turned to Miaka. "Sorry Miaka, I tried, but Ryuuen's fuckin' ignorant!"

I heard Taka say something like, "You didn't try very _hard_." under his breath. And it was true, Gen-chan didn't. But even if he did try all day and all night, I still wouldn't have believed him. I don't know what they're up to, but this isn't funny!

"I told you he wouldn't believe us, dumb shit." Genrou shook his mane of fire-red hair and walked away from the center of our little circle. "You'd better have some fuckin' beer, Taka! I feel like I'm gonna get a fuckin' headache!"

"Yeah yeah, there's some in the fridge…" (Where the fuck _in_ the fridge?!) "…just let me get it for you! Geez…" With that, Taka heads off to the kitchen in search of Genrou and some beer. I laughed. Genrou's just great for lifting moods. I mean, why drink beer when you have a headache? That's Gen-chan for you. I turned back to Miaka, then laughed again, this time with a tint of bitterness. They really must've thought this whole joke out!

"Ryuuen," Miaka turns to me; her eyes are shimmering with unshed tears. "this isn't a prank. You have to believe us!"

Oops...didn't mean to say that last sentence out loud. 

She's about to say something else but doesn't get a chance. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" We both jump out of our seats and whirl to face the kitchen door. That was…Gen-chan! What happened?!

Then, not a moment later, Taka comes running out, eyes wild and frantic. "Miaka! Genrou's gone! He disappeared into thin air!"

~

"Here," Taka says, handing me a worn, red, clothed book. "That's what we're talking about. That's the book I came from, it's the book Miaka went into. That's the book you were reborn from, Ryuuen."

I stare at the old book, the binding on the left side threatening to fall off. Taking my hand, I brush it lightly against the cover. It looks so ancient, I fear I might harm it in some way if I handled it any rougher than a mere brush. Shi…jin…tenchi…sho. "Its…not. It can't be, I don't believe it."

"We _need_ you to believe it. Open the book, read what it says." Taka looked at me such intensity; I'd be stupid not to at least look. After all, if this could explain where Genrou went…

__

The Shijin Tenchisho is an incantation within itself. The four Miko of the four gods have completed their roles. Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku. Of the Southern Realm, guarded by the Phoenix Suzaku, this story will revolve. Once the Seishi and Miko of Suzaku are gathered, the story will begin.

"Alright, I get it. Miaka is the Suzaku no Miko, Taka, you're a Sichiseishi." They both nodded, "And now we have to find the rest of the Sichiseishi, so this, " I pointed the book, "can 'begin', right?" They nodded again; I could practically see the hope shine in their eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding." 

"Read."

Sighing, I bend my head down to look at the book again. _All of the Suzaku Sichiseishi have been gathered, with the exception of Nuriko, and Chichiri. Suzaku no Miko, and her protector, Tamahome, hope Nuriko will soon realize the truth. _Whoa. Where'd these new words come from?! _Nuriko is confused by the Shijin Tenchisho. He cannot believe that he is a Suzaku Sichiseishi._

Naaaniiii?! What the hell is going on?!

"Ryuuen, you have to believe us now!" Numbly, I looked down my left arm, where Miaka had attached herself. She looked up at me with her large eyes, except they weren't teary anymore. Now, they were hardened with determination.

"Iie…I can't. It doesn't make sense!"

"Ryuuen…Iya, Nuriko. If you take our word for it, and if you believe what your eyes tell you," Taka gestures vaguely at the book, "then you'll understand. Sooner. You'll understand sooner, if you just take our word for the time being." 

I sighed again; an overload of information can get very exhausting. "And if I do, will you get Genrou back from wherever he went?"

"We're going to try. But we can't unless you help us!" 

I stared at Taka intently; there _must_ be a glint of mischievous in there somewhere! 

……

Godammnit…I lowered my head a little, then sighed heavily again. "Yosh," I said, my voice husky, head still bowed, "let's go save Gen-chan."

TBC

Authors Note: Wai wai! I finally got around to writing this chapter! I got stuck for a little while…on how the book would talk…I mean write…garb, you know what I mean! I think those 'book' sentences are a little awkward…but, ~shrugs~, eh! Have to get on with the story, ne? Hope ya liked it! ^^ Ja!


End file.
